Light and Dark
by lbug257
Summary: Light and dark are twins. Dark is faster, but smaller. Light is easy to anger. Wolfram is light, but who is the dark? And will there be problems when light release him?


_**50 Years Ago**_

_In chains was a boy with black hair. He had one black eye and the other green. He wore the clothes a soldier._

_And he still looked like a kid._

_"Sir Bielefelt. It's a shame that your uncle just hands you over." It was a human king._

_"And you accept me as a gift? I don't think I'm going to just join your side." The boy looks up and spits at the man._

_The human wipes his face. "No, you aren't joining my army as my super weapon." He grabs the boy's neck. "You are a test subject."_

_He let's go of the boy and he tried his best to breathe. "Test subject?"_

_"Yes. It's something that will make everyone forget you and will keep your dark powers in check."_

_The man drags the boy to box. There was pictures all around it and a big crystal in the middle._

_"Hope you sleep well." He tosses the boy in the box._

_"Wolfram will find me and hurt you!" The boy screams as the box was being closed._

_"Oh yes. Your older twin will find me! I'm so scared." The man laughs as the box was closed all the way._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

"Wolfram, why are we going to an old castle?" Yuuri asks as rides beside Wolfram.

Wolfram hasn't been talking all day. It's just been mumbles.

"Yuuri... It's a place I remember. I had a dream about it." Wolfram stops. "Look you don't have to come."

Yuuri frowns. "But you demand I come."

Wolfram huffs and races ahead. Yuuri follows him without thinking of the chance to leave.

After a long hour ride without talking, Wolfram and Yuuri was at the old castle.

"Here it is." Wolfram gets off his horse. "Be careful. We are on human territory."

"If we are on human territory, then why is there no humans here?" Yuuri stands beside Wolfram, staring at the old fancy castle.

"It hasn't had people in it for years. The humans say because of a monster that is hidden in the castle." Wolfram walks closer to the building. "We are here to find out if it's true."

Yuuri gulps. He follows Wolfram into the building.

The castle seems a lot bigger on the inside. Rooms branch off everywhere and connect together at randoms places.

Wolfram seems to know where to go.

"Wolf-." Yuuri starts only to get hushed by Wolfram.

"I can't hear him with you talking." Wolfram looks up. "Shadow, you still there?"

Around them the lights seem to fade, but only to form a line of darkness going down the hallway to the side of them.

"Wolfram." Yuuri asks as he stares at Wolfram.

"He's showing us to him." Wolfram grabs his head. "OW!"

"Are you ok?" Yuuri looks at him worriedly.

"Yes. Let's just go."

They follow the darkness to 'Shadow.' Wolfram walks ahead without fear, but Yuuri was the complete opposite.

Yuuri didn't talk as he follows Wolfram. He had no clue who 'Shadow' is and Wolfram never talked about a person named Shadow.

"Stop." Wolfram grabs Yuuri and looks around. He points to a pair of giant doors. "In there."

Wolfram grabs his sword and walks slowly to the doors. Yuuri stands behind him. Wolfram pushes the door open and Yuuri looks in.

Inside the room was a box, and size as big as a person. There were pictures covering all over it and a **cracked **crystal in the middle. The dark seems to be coming from it.

As soon as Yuuri enters the room, a voice reaches his ears.

"_Help me... Please brother... Help me..._" It seems to whisper.

Wolfram grabs his head again. The voice was loud to him and hurts. "Calm down... I'm in the room." He hisses through his teeth.

The voice stops, but the dark lights up. A light way in the dark leads to the box.

Yuuri follows Wolfram to the box.

"Stop!" A man voice yells.

Wolfram stops and Yuuri bumps into him. They both turn around to see a human guard.

"Do not release the monster from his cage!" He walks toward them.

"Monster? The only monster is the people who locks a person in a box." Wolfram raises his sword.

Yuuri walks backward as the man starts to come closer. He ends up bumping into the box. He felt something hit back.

'_Wolfram said a person was in the box._' Yuuri puts his ears against the box and knocks.

It knocks back at him.

Now two things were going on. The fight between Wolfram and the guard, and Yuuri and the box.

But very things stops when the box screams at Yuuri.

"Don't touch there!" It bellows. "Touch the crystal! The crystal!"

The guard stood there. "He can speak?"

Yuuri comes back and touches the crystal, pushing it in. The box clicks.

"No!" The guard pushes Wolfram down, who was still focusing on the box, and runs to Yuuri.

Yuuri closes his eyes, not knowing what else to do. He waited for the hit, but it never came. He opens his eyes again.

A black haired boy with chains on him had the guard before he could hurt Yuuri. He had him by the neck.

"You will not hurt anyone else." The boy tosses the man to the side and turns to Yuuri. "Are you ok?"

Now that Yuuri could see the boy's face, he was remind of Wolfram so much, but only with black hair and one black eye.

"Do you not hear me? Are you ok?" The boy asks again.

"Yes!" Yuuri yells. Then blushes. "I'm ok... Sorry. You pulled me back to reality."

Wolfram gets up and pulls Yuuri to him. He frowns at the boy.

"Hello brother." The boy smiles at Wolfram as if he had no clue Wolfram was mad at him.

"Hi... Shadow..." Wolfram said.

"Wait? Brother?" Yuuri asks them.

"Actly. Twin brother." Both Wolfram and Shadow answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>

**Please respond.**


End file.
